


Your eyes, nose, lips fill up my heart

by Anonymous



Category: AB6IX (Band), BNM BOYS (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It seems the world has decided Youngmin is Donghyun's sugardaddy. Youngmin is concerned the world might be right.29 year old office worker, Youngmin, meets 20 year old student, Donghyun.





	Your eyes, nose, lips fill up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna tell you right now, this fic is way more gen than you're anticipating.  
> Title comes from Heize, Jenga.

He finds Donghyun where he'd expected. It's the spot he likes. There are benches around and stunted trees in ornamental concrete pots, all dripping with fairy lights. It'll be pretty at night, but now it just looks grey. Not Donghyun, though. He never looks grey. He stands in his black winter coat and the long white scarf Youngmin bought him. He plays his guitar and sings, and people watch him because his voice is so sweet and he's so good-looking. Nose pink with the chill, hair tossed about in the breeze, shining eyes that are full of sincerity. People are starting to recognise him. Donghyun, who busks in that one corner, by the makeup shop and between the bare trees. Donghyun, whose lyrics are weird but weirdly relatable. He's getting known. Unfortunately so is Youngmin.

"Oh look, his sugardaddy's here," someone comments, nudging her friend. He's not sure he was supposed to hear, so he pretends not to have, blushing on his own and wondering, not for the first time, what precisely constitutes a sugardaddy.

He'd asked Longguo before, the first time he'd found out the word was being used about him. Not the best choice, but the Chinese man was who he'd been with - and Longguo did gain a remarkably in-depth knowledge of slang from his gamer buddies. Eventually, Longguo had laughed,

"Oh! Like that kind of... Yeah, you know?"

It being obvious that Youngmin did not know, Longguo had shown him accounts on weibo. Teenage girls and female University students posing in school uniforms, making huge doe eyes at the camera. Middle-aged men, poorly shaven, with greasy skin, quoting big sums of money without any proof they had a penny to their name. When Kenta had caught on to their conversation, he exclaimed,

"But this sounds like something we have in Japan. It's not good but, ah, it's something that happens."

And what he'd shown Youngmin again was girls, some looking like middle-schoolers, and suited middle-aged men with vacant expressions. 

That conversation had reassured Youngmin for a while. Donghyun is definitely not a girl. As pretty and kind as he is, Youngmin is 99% certain he's a boy. Additionally, Youngmin's only 29. In a modern country such as South Korea, 29 could not be counted as a man's middle-age. Furthermore,  they hadn't met via some dodgy post on a social media site. They had met at a fried chicken place.

Youngmin went there on his own one evening to unwind from some little things that were causing him stress all week. He felt intrigued by the kid, also on his own, with an acoustic guitar beside him and just a sad plate of chips in front of him. After a couple of beers, he decided to talk to him. When Youngmin had clocked that the kid was hungrily eyeing his chicken,  he'd instructed him to order whatever he'd like from the menu, on Youngmin of course. Later, when they were leaving the restaurant together, Youngmin had noticed, horrified, that Donghyun didn't have any gloves. A Siberian chill was racing through the city those days. He insisted on buying him a pair from a street stall in the area. They weren't good quality - scratchy material, stitching barely holding together, and some obnoxious "tribal" design. They were still better than nothing, Youngmin reasoned. Nonetheless,  he sort of felt guilty. So, the next afternoon he could, he dropped by the spot Donghyun had said he liked to busk, with a pair of fingerless gloves in unspeakably soft leather and a scarf made of wool from sheep living on a rock far off the coast of Scotland and feeding only on a specific type of seaweed - so the salesgirl had informed him.

When Donghyun was done, he came over to Youngmin, an excited grin on his face, and Youngmin bashfully presented him his gift.

_"But... Can I accept this?"_

_"You need gloves. Go on, take them."_

_"And the scarf?"_

_"Isn't it soft? Feel how soft it is."_  

That had been October. Now it's February, clear skies and cold. Buds slowly appearing on the trees. Pink hearts and paper flowers in all the shop windows. The air is damp today, and Donghyun's chestnut hair looks glossy and sleek. He should have a hat, Youngmin opines. It's still freezing at night, after all. 

Once his set is done, Donghyun collects his things and strolls over.

"Hyung came!"

"I told you I would."

"Mm, but Hyung is a busy guy." He makes an exaggerated pout, and Youngmin knows he's (mostly) joking. So he responds,

"But it's no good if I'm too busy for Donghyunnie."

The student grins and smacks his shoulder for being cheesy.

"Where will we go, Hyungah?"

"I don't know," Youngmin shrugs, "Are you hungry?"

"Not very."

"Can I buy you a hat?"

"If Hyung likes."

So they go to a department store not far away. The assistants,  triggered by Youngmin's cashmere coat and Prada shoes, gravitate towards them. In a very brief time, Donghyun has his hat. Two, actually. Donghyun found a beanie that'll be useful for when he's outside busking or doing whatever. But also, Youngmin found this baseball cap with a yak on it, and it's not even a little bit useful against the cold but it made him smile and reminded him of his friend.

Purchases made (Youngmin, tactfully and for his own bodily safety, didn't mention that the yak cap reminded him of Donghyun, merely insisted the kid take it) they ascend to the top floor. There's a café with heated terraces and a spacious roof garden. They drink Indian tea and eat panini. Youngmin hardly sees the expansive, dazzling view, so engaged is he in the pointless conversation he's having with Donghyun about last weekend's football results.

xxx

He doesn't see Donghyun for over a week after that. It really is busy at work. They're trying to coordinate a project with their partners in Brazil. Youngmin finds himself having Skype calls at every hour of the day and night, in stilted English trying to understand (or explain, as the case may be)  just what obscure piece of bureaucracy is holding them up this time.

Valentine's passes. Youngmin spends it in an awful bar with a few equally single colleagues. There are 50s movie posters on the walls, a fake jukebox (Longguo tested it thoroughly), and a penny-farthing bicycle hanging from the ceiling. He and his colleagues are drinking imported lager and pretending to enjoy it.

"But don't you have a boy? What happened to your boy?" Dongho asks, concerned, throwing a heavy arm around Youngmin's shoulders and making him cough.

"I don't have any boy," Youngmin wheezes, dabbing at his face with the red napkins.

"Did you fought with Donghyunni?" Kenta gasps, "Why though? Donghyunnie is very cute!"

Youngmin doesn't necessarily see the correlation there, but Kenta must, so he calmly explains

"Donghyun's not my boy. He's his own boy, I think. We're just friends or something."

"Or something? He's a friend who kisses you?" Longguo butts in. Hell, Youngmin had forgotten Longguo had seen that. Dongho chuckles,

"Huhuhu~ so much for just friends."

"You shower him with gifts and he showers you with..." Longguo trails off pointedly, rolling his wrists like he 's trying to pluck a polite euphemism from the air. Kenta snickers and whacks his friend.

"The rumours are true then," Dongho jokes, "But where is your sugarbaby today?"

"It's not," Youngmin stutters, "That's not- It's not like that!" 

And it's not. Not really. Not how Longguo was implying. Donghyun did kiss him that time. He does occasionally. But that's just him, he's affectionate. Youngmin guesses  it's something about being a twin. Donghyun's conception of personal space is weak. So sometimes he squeezes in with Youngmin so they can share an armchair, when Youngmin's flat contains plenty of high-quality seating options. And sometimes he holds Youngmin' s arm when they're walking someplace crowded. And yes, sometimes he kisses him. Just a peck. Warm lips lingering on cold cheeks. Youngmin doesn't think it holds any special meaning. (Although he's never had the courage to return the gesture).

That time Longguo saw was in January, just after New Year's. There'd been some sort of Kim family gathering back in Daejeon. Donghyun had been at his parents' house for the best part of a week. He never said so outright, but Youngmin thinks it must have been difficult. Donghyun is over here in the capital, separating himself from his family. He's on a highly uncertain career path. None of his aunts and uncles would have the audacity to state it, but it seemed it was consensus amongst them that Donghyun was the gay wastrel son and his brother the best hope for the future. Donghyun loves his family and referred to all this only obliquely. But videocalling him the night before, Youngmin felt the tension, the underlying bite.

The following day for lunch, they went to eat at an Italian place where a woman in a black dress played the piano live and all the meat was organically reared. Pleasant photos of pigs and farmers accompanied the handwritten menu. In a special corner, surrounded by ornamental trees, a man supposedly trained in Napoli sold gelato in a dozen vibrant colours. After their meal, Youngmin told Donghyun to pick two for them. On the short walk back to Youngmin's office they ate, fingers frozen, the January cold not bothering them in the least for that fleeting moment. Donghyun hardly spoke - an unusual state of affairs. He smiled to himself like there were some secret joy in his chest. The woolen hat Youngmin had bought him was pulled low over his ears. His skin was flushed. He was radiant and bright - and it was always astonishing to Youngmin that he has somehow become friends with the prettiest boy in the world. Donghyun's fingers twined around his wrist. _Oh_ , they were at his office already.

"Thanks, Hyungah. This was really great, " Donghyun said and pressed a kiss to Youngmin's cheek, "Talk to you later."

Youngmin,  temporarily incapable of speech, dazedly waved him goodbye.

"You dog." Longguo, a bulging paper bag of bagels in his arms, was approaching, "You absolute dog."

Youngmin doesn't think he's a dog. He doesn't feel like one. But when he makes himself see things from his colleagues' point of view, he supposes potentially he might be. Maybe he is a sugardaddy. Or one in the making. There is almost a decade between him and Donghyun. Would the student really want to spend time with him if he weren't buying him gifts and meals out? If Youngmin really considers it, it doesn't seem all that likely.

He tries to put these thoughts to the back of his mind. All he's done is act as came naturally. It's not bad if Donghyun accepts his gifts. Having said that,  it would be bad if Donghyun stopped accepting them. And honestly, it would be devastating if one day the student didn't want to see him anymore, to sit with him at lunch, and talk nonsense, and hold his hand in a crowd. Youngmin tries really very hard to put these thoughts away.

(He calls Donghyun up the next time he knows he'll have an evening free.

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"Of course! Hyungah, I missed you.")

And sometimes he really succeeds.

xxx

Youngmin parks in a carpark on campus. Donghyun's waiting for him with his friend, Donghan. Donghan glowers exactly long enough for Youngmin to notice. Then he fixes his expression and quips,

"Donghyunnie's sugardaddy is here." 

Donghyun only rolls his eyes and playfully shoves his friend. Donghan is a wall of muscle, he cannot be shoved far.

The two are sitting up on a wall, placing them above Youngmin and making him feel scrutinised. Does he stand out? Coming straight from work, he supposes his clothes are rather too formal and brand-name for him to pass as one of the junior lecturers. _What's he doing, rolling in in his Merc and chatting up a pair of undergrads?_  Surely that's what it looks like.

"Have you booked somewhere?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not today."

"In that case, is it okay to go to a bar? Donghannie's friends have a gig. Hyung will have to dress down though."

He _is_ being scrutinised. Foremost by Donghyun.

"Sure, it's whatever you want, Donghyunnie."

The student beams. He tells Youngmin the time and location, then asks,

"But should we go back to your place and you can change? Or do you just want to buy something?"

Youngmin's brain halts on that. Donghyun's been in his flat numerous times by now - and those times were, incidentally, a hundred times more pure than anything his colleagues might imagine. But it's been implied that he's giving a lift to Donghan too. The thought of the other boy there too is bothersome. And Youngmin doesn't like that it's bothersome. Okay, Donghan doesn't like him, but _he_ has nothing against the kid. He doesn't want to feel this way.

"Let's just buy something," he shrugs, forcing the rogue thoughts down, "You guys choose and I'll wear whatever."

Donghyun gasps dramatically, both hands over his mouth. Donghan smirks.

In the end, they half go easy on him. The shirt is a deep purple, almost black, and Youngmin thinks he looks pretty suave and sophisticated. The other half conspires to get him to purchase and wear tight, bedazzled, black jeans, artfully ripped right up the thighs.

"Nice~ Hyung is sexy!" Donghyun coos. Donghan gives him a thumbs up,

"Not bad, Ajusshi."

Youngmin sighs. So long as they're happy.

While they were choosing, he'd busied himself by buying another pair of jeans for Donghyun, seeing the frayed pair he had on. He suspect this is a useless move. He's already bought several pairs of quality jeans that make Donghyun's long skinny legs look ridiculously amazingly wow. But the student tends to default to the same three or four pairs which, however cute, he's evidently had since high school. At least he's wearing the coat and sneakers Youngmin got him. Later, in the car, Youngmin notices Donghyun's hand tapping a rhythm on his thigh. A flash of gold catches his attention. He realises the chain they bought is around Donghyun's wrist. It had been around Christmas, when the student was worrying about his exams. It was a market stall they passed. You could pick the chain and the charms to go with it. So Youngmin picked the gold chain (that he thinks is real) and together they chose a guitar and a star and a little black gemstone (that he's sure is glass). Donghyun had smiled and laughed that it was cute and,

"Won't Hyung get one too? Then we'll match."

"I'm okay. Just Donghyunah wear this and I'll be very happy."

"Alright then."

And there it was, looped around his wrist, hiding under the winter coat. Youngmin very nearly giggles as they crawl through the evening traffic.

"You all good, Ajusshi?" Donghan questions from the back seat, eyeing him sharply in the rearview mirror.

"I'm great!" he replies. Donghyun chuckles and squeezes his knee.

xxx

The gig is fun. And not fun. Youngmin's not sure what to do with himself. Their friends' band is great and a fairly diverse crowd came out for them. Youngmin's dancing for a while. He's dancing with Donghyun for a while, which is outstandingly, spectacularly awesome. He can't drink much since he's driving, but he sits at their table and enjoys the atmosphere. On the other hand, he can't obliterate the doubts. He's not the eldest person there, but he's one of them. If he just thinks about it, there's no reason for a pair of 20 year olds to want him here. If he weren't paying the cover charge, driving them around his unreasonably large car...

Donghyun drops down beside him. He's giddy. He shakes Youngmin's knee as he talks.

"Is Hyungah bored?"

"No, just thinking about stuff."

"I'm bored."

"You don't look it."

He doesn't. He's sweaty from dancing. Cheeks pink from that and the alcohol. His eyes do that nuts thing where they glitter even in the half-light. He grins at Youngmin. 

"Donghannie's leaving with the drummer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's a slut. Can we go back to yours, Hyungah?" 

"If you like."

"I really do."

Youngmin 's breath hitches. Maybe his eyes dropped to Donghyun's lips. But he makes himself look away. they wind their way, hand in hand, through the crowd to get their coats and leave. Youngmin will drive Donghyun around in his hugeass car all Donghyun likes.

xxx

Youngmin does his best. Donghyun's been to his place before. There's nothing special about tonight. And okay, this time Donghyun's drunk. And okay, he's dressed to kill in stylish jeans and a shirt with far too many buttons undone. And yes, fine, so he's being very distracting, running his slender, musician's fingers down Youngmin's arm, the smooth fabric of the shirt he made Youngmin wear. Looking at him with an enigmatic smile that makes Youngmin's heart constrict. But still, Youngmin needs to believe wholeheartedly that there is nothing special going on and he can handle this.

They make it back to his apartment block, nod to the security guard and ride up in the lift. Donghyun checks his hair in the mirror while Youngmin checks his messages. They finally arrive at his floor and step inside. Donghyun pushes him against the wall and kisses him. Not on the cheek, not even close. His lips are on Youngmin's, his hands fisted in Youngmin's jacket. He smells of sweat and alcohol and the smoke from the bar. Youngmin pulls him closer by the waist.

All the sparks that have been smoldering in him since their eyes met in that tacky chicken restaurant, they all blaze into life. All the feelings that have been burning within him even as he's tried to suppress them. And memories - that time, Donghyun pulling on the gloves Youngmin bought him and breathing a puff of hot air over his bare fingertips, then smiling at Youngmin, the dimples appearing on his soft cheeks. And  the boy's hand finding his as they walk together, and lacing their fingers together. And those girls laughing, _his sugardaddy's here._  And Donghan's protective glare. And his friend's jeer, _you absolute dog._

"You don't have to," he gasps.

"I want to." Donghyun doesn't stop. His tongue is on Youngmin's collarbone,  fingers hooked in his waistband. Youngmin needs air. He combs his fingers into Donghyun's thick hair and gently tugs him back. Their eyes meet.

"I just- You know, right? You don't have to."

Donghyun's gaze is dark and deep - and oh god, Youngmin wants him. But a look of confusion gradually floods in.

"What do you - Hyung, is it... Is it what they say? When they joke around, calling you my sugardaddy?"

He's scathing. Youngmin takes Donghyun's hands in his.

"Well, yes. I guess. I just want you to-" But he doesn't get to finish.

"Is that why you think I'm here? Is that what this is?"

Youngmin hesitates too long. Donghyun doesn't say anything as he leaves. Youngmin watches him, back still against the wall. There are too many things he wants to say, they all get clogged up on his tongue.

xxx

1:50 a.m.

[I know your angry but plz let me know you got home safely] 

[I'm sorry] 

2:35 a.m.

[ok] 

6:10 a.m.

[I'm sry 2] 

xxx

Youngmin spends much of the following week staring at those messages. Why would Donghyun say sorry? What does he have to be sorry for? Youngmin thinks about messaging Donghyun multiple times. A hundred times a day. When it's lunch and he doesn't know where to go. When he takes a pretty photo of the sunset and wants to show it off to someone. When he gets home to his empty flat and so wishes he had someone to call up and talk nonsense with. Youngmin does not message Donghyun. He can't shake the feeling that he oughtn't, that it's better he stay away.

He maintains right through to the next Tuesday. Their team have done well, so Youngmin and his colleagues are more or less obligated to go for midweek drinks with the boss. It's going respectably well until someone suggests noraebang. Now Longguo has footage of Youngmin sniffling his way through a Heize song. At least Youngmin remembers that part. What he doesn't remember is sharing a taxi with Dongho and falling asleep on his perfectly sculpted shoulders. (Although, he does recall wondering how come his colleague smelt so refreshingly of raspberries). Nor does he remember sending off a series of texts to Donghyun. However, as he's dragging himself to work the following morning, that's precisely what he finds. 

10:50 p.m.

[I miss you] 

11:40 p.m.

[Their'd anothr shower :( be carefull of the rain] 

[Dongdongah cant get a cold, dongdongah's throat is percious] 

12:15 a.m.

[I wsh tou where here I want tto sea your face] 

1 a.m.

[audio file, 12 secs] 

[audio file, 1 min 24 secs] 

[audio file, 4 mins 51 secs] 

2:35 a.m.

[it trn sout the nubmer of tihgns thata re more fun w donghyunnie ar:  alll] 

Youngmin doesn't have the courage to listen to those audio messages. Not while he's hungover and sick and somewhat on the verge of weeping publicly. He sees Donghyun already has played them. He buries his face in his hands, letting out a groan that makes the woman beside him pull her handbag closer against herself and shift as far away from the strange man as she can manage in the packed lift.

xxx

By that evening, Youngmin has somewhat recovered from his hangover. He hasn't recovered from the overwhelming sense of humiliation and misery, but c'est la vie. He's waiting at a red light, slowly trundling back to the empty apartment he calls home, when a message comes.

[I missed Hyung too] 

Youngmin is staring for too long. The car behind beeps and the driver makes unmentionable gestures at him to get a move on while the light's green. Presently,  his phone buzzes in his lap. Youngmin gropes at it with one hand, trying to keep his eyes on the busy roads

[Is Hyung working late tonight?] 

[Not tonight] 

[Oh good] 

Youngmin pulls into the next sideroad he sees and parks awkwardly -  the narrow road wasn't designed for cars like his. He calls Donghyun.

"Hello," the boy answers lightly.

"Donghyunnie!"  Youngmin starts, and immediately finds he doesn't  know what to say next. After a too-long pause, the student saves him.

"That's me. Is Youngminnie-hyung alright?"

"Wonderful," he answers, not sounding it.

"Will you be back soon?" 

"Yes. Are you coming over?" 

"Yes, I am," he declares as if he thinks Youngmin might tell him not to. 

"Okay. I'll be 10 minutes or so - the traffic's bad. Where are you? I can pick you up."

"No need, Hyungah, I'm already nearby."

"How near?" Youngmin insists. The temperature is going up, but it's been frequently raining (and perhaps Youngmin misses being Donghyun's chauffeur just a little desperately).

"Quite near? Er, your building's security guard has been spoiling Sky Castle for me."

Youngmin freezes. Donghyun came over.

"Dongdongah," he squeaks.

"It's okay, I asked him to. I had no chance to catch up and-"

"I'll be there soon," Youngmin blurts out, interrupting his friend's nervous rambling.

xxx

Another shower comes. It lasts long enough to soak Youngmin to the skin before he can run inside. He must look a sight, but Donghyun just waves and says,

"Hey, Hyung. Do you want muffins? I brought muffins."

"That sounds awesome," he pants.

xxx

They don't eat them. They don't do very much of anything at first. Youngmin has to slink away to change out of his wet clothes. When he emerges - joyously in comfy shorts and a freshly laundered T-shirt and hoodie - Donghyun is on his leather couch, making disgusted faces at a documentary about millipedes. Youngmin joins him. They stare in horrified fascination for a long  time, until Donghyun gives up and switches channel to something that doesn't terrify him.

All this time they don't touch. They don't talk. Just the familiarity of Donghyun's presence beside him is almost all Youngmin needed.

The hand on his leg jolts him.

"Hyungah, I'm sorry."

Youngmin turns to him. Donghyun lifts his endless brown eyes to meet Youngmin's gaze.

"I still don't understand. Why would Donghyunnie be sorry? Hyung is sorry. I know you're not like that. I shouldn't have suggested it."

"I... God, you're so nice." Donghyun sits back, crossing his arms like he's furious. "I don't know what to do because you're so nice to me."

"Should I be mean to you?" Youngmin jokes weakly, just wanting his friend to look at him again. 

"Don't you dare," Donghyun sniffs, the ghost of a smile on his lips. The silence weaves around them. Youngmin doesn't take his eyes from Donghyun. He doesn't want him to leave again. It's hard to think about anything else. Eventually, the student sighs and tells him,

"Donghan asked me why I'd been moping around the dorm for days and, when I told him, he laughed in my face. I knew what people said about us but I... I just thought of it as a joke. And anyway, you always said it made you happy to buy me something so I just, just accepted it."

He looks down and away, chewing his lip. Youngmin folds his hands around Donghyun's. His fingers catch the slender chain of the charm bracelet.

"It does make me happy. Thank you for accepting it."

Slowly Donghyun's eyes come back to Youngmin's. He squeezes Youngmin's hands back.

"No, but Hyung, I hadn't considered how it looks from your perspective. Or I mean... I mean I thought it should be obvious that I like you for more than your wallet. You're all... kind and generous. And you're weird but charming. And you make time for me even when you're exhausted. And you pick me up when I'm sad. And you make the worst jokes ever but I like them. It's just there are all these things that are way more interesting than your money and I thought you were such a dumb fuck for not knowing that."

He lets out a long, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid." Youngmin tries pulling him closer, just gently, and Donghyun comes into his arms.

"But Donghannie pointed out that I never actually told you any of that stuff," he mumbles against Youngmin's neck, "So I figured I'm a dumb fuck too."

Youngmin tilts his head and kisses him. It's a chaste kiss on his lips. However, once Youngmin's started, he finds it somewhat difficult to stop. He kisses down his cheeks, his jaw, his neck.

"Stay," he breathes, "Don't go away again."

Donghyun holds him tightly, fierce promises on his lips.

xxx

At work the next day, Youngmin succeeds not at all in hiding the hickeys on his neck. Longguo takes a long look and presents Youngmin with a bagel.

"The dog's back. Good man."

Youngmin doesn't argue. He's too embarrassed to draw attention to the matter. In any case, Longguo gave him blueberry and cream cheese, which Youngmin thinks was wholly decent of the man.

Kenta and Dongho, overhearing the incident, slide over to Youngmin's desk.

"Did you've made up with Donghyunnie?" Kenta checks.

"Of course he has. Look at him!" Dongho cheers, shamelessly stealing a bite of Youngmin's bagel, "You have, haven't you?"

Youngmin nods, a shy grin appearing unbidden.

"Great! Now you've got your younger boy, maybe you can give some advice to our Kenchan."

"I am not needing any advice, thank you very much, " their Japanese colleague snips, piqued.

Youngmin lets them bicker, munching peacefully on his snack. A spring shower is tapping against the office window. He wonders if Donghyun has an umbrella, a good one. He should have a pretty one too, because he's Donghyun. Youngmin decides he might buy one for him at lunch, just in case. 


End file.
